


Cursed!Stiles

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed!Stiles, M/M, Stiles has to be obedient, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: A witch has cursed Stiles. He has to do whatever anyone tells him to do, and it’s hard on everyone because their words have to be precise. Derek has been keeping his distance and ignoring Stiles the most, and Stiles is pretty fed up with it. If everyone can try their best to change their language, why can’t Derek?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This AU has been done so many times, but I don’t care. I just watched Ella Enchanted, and I needed to write this.)

"Hand me that board."

Stiles's back straightens itself up, his body moves to the board his father was pointing at, and his body picks up the board to hand to his father. Yes, he talks about his body in the third person because he's not actually doing it himself. Stiles has no say in what he does anymore.

"Oh, Stiles," His father looks at him with such sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

Stiles waves it off though, "It's fine, dad. I know you're trying." And he is; everyone has. Everyone has been trying very hard to not give Stiles commands. Every now and then people slip up, which Stiles understands, but it doesn't take away the fact that Stiles is being made to do things.

A witch they had been dealing with for the past month has been giving them a hard time, what with the biblical plagues on the town, the ever growing plant life, and now an obedience curse on Stiles, they needed to find the witch to cure Stiles. Everything else seemed easily reversed. As if they were just distractions.

"Will you please hand me the saw?" His father asks, and Stiles had the free will to do what his father requested. Being told what to do is literally the worst. His body does it whether he's ready to go do it or not, but of course, the curse has him doing things he doesn't want to.

It's really a fear of Stiles's that someone will make him do horrible things. That maybe the witch will come to him and make him hurt someone; make him hurt his friends. Stiles doesn't sweat the small stuff. He doesn't feel too bad when he is accidentally forced to do something, but he can't get the possibility of hurting someone out of his head.

\---

Stiles would say everything was going well with the curse, but he'd be lying. He nearly got his father into a terrible credit card scam because a pop up told him to buy something. The teachers have begun to worry about him since he keeps his sarcasm to a null. He doesn't need attention to himself.

The only thing that seems to go well are his friends and how they speak to him. Lydia is the only one who doesn't slip. It came to her almost naturally. Stiles can't seem to understand why it was easy for her and not Scott. Scott's his best friend, and he'll slip every now and then.

Stiles doesn't let it bother him though. Scott's an Alpha now. He has way more responsibilities than he had before. Scott has a Beta now. Of course he's going to slip up in his words with Stiles. They're best friends and very comfortable with each other. If Stiles has to live with the curse, he knows Scott will do better.

The only one in the group that pisses him off the most is Derek. It's like it's become Derek's soul mission to stay away from Stiles and say absolutely nothing. When they have meeting, or missions to go on, Derek never speaks to him, or looks at him. Stiles even uses his sarcasm on Derek, but he's ignored.

So, Stiles makes it his point to stay after a meeting to talk to Derek. Luckily, this was at Derek's apartment. Stiles didn't know if it was the curse that Derek was staying away from, but it was rude and unfair. They were starting to be friends. They weren't just 'fighting evil allies'.

"Derek. We need to have a talk. A serious talk." Stiles faced Derek's back, because that's all Derek was giving him. Derek was looking out the window with his arms crossed.

"You're ignoring me. Is it because of the curse?" Stiles asked, but Derek continued to ignore him with no answer, "At least answer my questions, please?" Stiles would never say please, but under the circumstances, Stiles thinks he'll never tell his friends to do anything again.

"Yes." Derek finally spoke, but didn't face Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles just couldn't understand why this was a big deal for Derek. He went through all these lengths just because of the curse.

Derek sighed, "I don't want to force you to do something." Stiles could see his back muscles twitch.

"So, your solution is to block me out of your life? You know, everyone else has been putting in the effort." Stiles tells him, and Derek says nothing to it. Stiles groans angrily, "Do I mean that little to you?"

Derek turns around quickly to glare at him, "Little? Stiles, I'm trying to be helpful in the best way I know. I don't want to say anything, even on accident, that makes you do something you don't want to do."

Stiles steps closer to him with a glare of his own, "Really?! I was starting to think we were friends! Friends don't push each other aside! They don't ignore each other, and they certainly don't run away when the other needs them!" Derek's glare fell at that statement.

It only makes Stiles more upset, "This curse is hard enough as it is. I have never felt more relieved when the day is over and I go to my room to be alone. My body hurts all the time from doing this and that. Did you know I was made to run around the school to catch a rat because someone told me to go get it? Scott had to come and tell me to stop. I was at it for hours!"

Stiles didn't intend to rant. He didn't mean for this all to come out. He thought he was doing fine. "I'm so tired all the time," He felt his eyes well with tears, "My dad told me to get a dish out of the oven last week." Stiles broke down at that. His hands are still a little sensitive from it.

He felt Derek touch his hand lightly, "I'm so sorry, Stiles." Stiles let his hand be held in Derek's, and he watched Derek's veins run with a blackness. Derek was taking away his pain. All the aches and sores in his body finally eased. Stiles felt so comfortable again.

He looked up at Derek. He got closer to Derek and hugged him around the waist. Derek didn't hug back right away though. "I don't want to force you to do anything either. I just need a hug, but you can push me off if you-" Stiles stopped talking from Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles and squeezing just a little.

"I don't want to force you." Derek said. He was talking about the curse.

"I know," Stiles frowned, turning his face into Derek's neck, "I just miss you." Derek let up on his hug a little, and turned his head towards Stiles. Stiles lifted his head up to meet Derek's lips with his.

Stiles kind of figured this was coming at some point. The time they spent together, they had gotten physically close. They hugged sometimes, they sat close together on couches, or Stiles would prop his feet up in Derek's lap. There wasn't really a personal bubble with them anymore. It had been really nice. It felt really really good. So, this just felt natural.

Stiles hummed a laugh when they separated. "What?" Derek asked.

"You think true love's kiss broke the curse?" Stiles halfheartedly joked, but as a moment passed, Stiles felt it might be true, "Tell me to do something."

"What?" Derek took a step back in shock, "No. I'm not doing-"

"What if it was a fairy tale kiss thing? You never know, Derek!" Stiles stepped forward to him.

Derek shook his head though, "I don't-"

"Derek, I know. I know you don't want to. I know it feels wrong and like a violation to me, but I'm asking you to. It's just to see if it broke the curse. Derek, I trust you." Stiles explained, and Derek closed his eyes tight at that.

He then nodded opening his eyes again, "Okay, but I think you should choose. I'll feel better if you chose it." Stiles looked around to see something simple he could do.

"Water. Get a glass of water." Stiles nodded, and Derek took a moment before telling Stiles to get him a glass of water. Stiles had little hope of it working, and he was right in it not. Stiles's back snap up straight, and his legs worked in moving him across the loft to the kitchen area.

"Stiles, stop." Derek commanded, and Stiles was in full control again. He turned around to see Derek sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Stiles came over to him to comfort him. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"I told you, it's okay," Stiles placed a hand through Derek's hair, "Even if you do mess up until we fix me, I know you don't mean it. I still trust you."

"I don't know if I'll be okay with it though. I just can't stand the thought of making you do something without your will." Derek said, picking his head up to look at Stiles. For a long times, Stiles and Derek were never close. They were never friends, and they were barely allies, but here Derek was worrying so deeply about Stiles. Worry that even a simple command like getting a glass of water could do horrible emotional damage to Stiles.

Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, "Maybe we don't need to talk when we're together. Conversations can be kept at a minimum. Cuddling is a good way to spend time too." Stiles shrugged.

"We're not gonna have sex though." Derek said suddenly, making Stiles's back straighten up at the command. "Shit, no! I meant- Damn it." Derek covered his mouth from the guilt of accidentally giving a command.

"What do you mean no sex?" Stiles asked, not phased by the command.

Derek ran his hand through his hair, "I'm just thinking a head of time if the curse is still on you by then. I just know I'll slip up during sex. I'll tell you do to something, and if you do it because I told you to, not because you want to..." Derek trailed off in the horrible thought, "I'd never want to force you while we do that."

Stiles totally understood. He really did, but they didn't know how long this curse would be on him. What if they never get the witch to fix it? What if she dies and the curse remains? What if Stiles has to live this way for the rest of his life? What then?

These questions weren't even relating to sex anymore, but Stiles knew he couldn't think like that. It would just make him freak out, and he needs to remain positive. He has to. They will find the witch, and they will make her break this curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's found out about the cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone enjoyed this ficlet! I honestly didn't expect there to be such a big demand for more. I just might add two or three more.

Stiles keeps to himself. He has to. Orders and demands come in everyday conversation. He doesn't need any attention to himself for fear of someone finding out. School goes about as smoothly as he could hope. The others try to keep a better eye on him; make sure he's not being forced to do something.

They just can't help him when he's by himself, and no one is there for miles. He was at home, stepping outside to go to Derek's. He didn't even make it into his Jeep before someone was giving him an order, making his back snap up straight.

"Close your eyes and don't move." It didn't sound like the witch. It was a male voice, and none Stiles recognized. "I knew it!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Stiles asked, trying to not let the panic set in too badly.

He heard footsteps get closer, and the voice whisper close in his ear, "That witch put a pretty inconvenient curse on you didn't she? So, you will do anything I say without hesitation?"

"What do you want?" Stiles asked again.

"Answer my question!" He was so angry, so suddenly, it frightened Stiles a bit.

Stiles's back straightened up, "Yes!" This was bad. This was really bad. He didn't know the person behind him. It's a male voice, and he doesn't sound like a teen, but Stiles could be wrong about that. He does know, just from the man getting closer, that the man is taller than him.

"This will be perfect. I'll have to give my orders very clear though. I don't want your friends to catch on." He said, with a chuckle, "Tell me your name."

"Stiles Stilinski." That's the name he goes by at least.

"Alright, Stiles. Here's what I want from you. You're going to kill your Alpha. You're going to stab him in the heart and remove his head." The man ordered, still close behind Stiles. His breath tickling his ear. A few tears escaped from Stiles's closed lids. This was what he was afraid of.

The man continued, "You will kill him tomorrow evening before midnight, and you will tell no one of what's happened here just now. You will tell no one about me or what I've told you to do,"

"You will not warn your Alpha either," The man chuckled, "Now, count to ten slowly before moving and opening your eyes again." Stiles began counting, and heard the man's footsteps get further away until he didn't hear them. When Stiles reached ten, he collapsed against his Jeep with a sob.

He knew this would happen. Someone found out, and now he has to kill Scott. He can't even go to warn Scott. What is he supposed to do? Stiles collected himself and ran into the house, he got the chains he had bought for Scott a couple years ago, and put them in a bag.

He ran back down to his Jeep, and drove as quickly as he could to Derek's loft. Derek could help him, even if he couldn't tell him what was happening. Derek would at least know why Stiles would need his help.

"Stiles?" Derek had already opened the loft door. He was expecting Stiles, "Are you okay? You smell anxious." Stiles brushed passed him into the loft, dropping the heavy bag of chains.

"Derek, I need you to chain me up. I-" Stiles's throat closed when he tried to say what happened to him. "I can't tell you. I just need to you to chain me up to be safe."

"Stiles, I'm not going to chain you up. What's happened?" Derek asked, getting closer to him. Stiles didn't like the thought that came to his mind, but by how close Derek was and by his voice, he could confirm the man wasn't Derek, even though Stiles already knew that.

"I can't tell you." Stiles looked at him desperately. Derek had to understand why.

Derek's eyes grew in realization, "Someone got to you." Stiles couldn't confirm it though. "They've told you to keep quiet about it though." Stiles still couldn't answer. Stiles watched Derek think a moment.

Derek almost looked guilty, "What if I told you not to do whatever it is they told you?" Stiles knew that was a hard thing for Derek to ask. Derek has been very careful every time they've been together after their talk. They've barely held full conversations with each other.

"You need exact words in order to tell me what to do." Stiles went for the bag on the floor, "Please, Derek. I need you to help me." _To help Scott._

Derek sighed heavily. Stiles could tell he didn't want to do this. "The strongest thing in here are the pipes on the wall over here," Derek point behind him at the wall of pipping, "But let's make the area comfortable for you. I guess you can't tell me how long you have to be chained up." Stiles didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

Derek sighed again, and began getting to work. Derek thought about putting cushions down on the floor from the couch, but they would just move around too much. Derek then decided to move his entire bed to the wall of pipping. Stiles even helped.

"I don't like this." Derek said, wrapping the chains around Stiles and the pipes, "I should call Scott."

"No!" Stiles shouted very suddenly. He had to. He couldn't warn Scott. That's what the guy said. "You don't need to call Scott." Derek was smart. He had to pick up on this.

Derek looked a little confused from Stiles being so sudden and quick with a response, "You don't want me to call Scott?"

"Don't call Scott!" Stiles said suddenly again, and then looked desperately at Derek.

"Oh!" Derek got up from the bed to his phone. Stiles wasn't locked into his bondages though.

"No!" Stiles wrestled and wiggled himself out of the chains, "You can't call him!" Stiles's body felt such a great urgency to get to Derek and destroy his phone. That's what his body was going to do. Stiles didn't even have much control over his voice.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles yelled, jumping on Derek, and physically fighting him, "You can't call Scott!" He wanted to stop saying that, "Derek, I'm so sorry!" They were wrestling on the ground now. Derek had Stiles pinned down painfully well, but Stiles's body still fought.

"I'm not calling him!" Derek shouted over Stiles's fidgeting, and Stiles's body stopped fighting. Stiles began crying now from relaxing.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." When Stiles's wrists were released, Derek grabbed him up and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Stiles." Derek kissed the side of his head, and took Stiles back over to the bed.

After Stiles calmed down, he laid himself on the bed and against the pipes so Derek could wrap him in the chains. It wasn't comfortable in the least, but at least while he was laying down, he could sleep somewhat comfortable.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. You're the only one I could think of." Stiles sniffled, as Derek positioned the pillow better under Stiles's head.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles's hair, "I'm always gonna be here for you, Stiles. None of this is your fault. We'll figure this out." Derek then caressed Stiles's face before getting up from the bed, "I'm gonna get more blankets."

Derek left out of sight for a few moments. Stiles wondered if he was only getting blankets. Derek did come back with blankets, but Derek did look a little guilty. Stiles decided to believe it was because he had to chain Stiles up. He had to believe it was that.

The blankets were very nice in keeping him warm as opposed to the cold chains. He wondered what would happen when it came closer to midnight tomorrow. What would happen after? What would happen if he didn't kill Scott?

"Derek?" Stiles wiggled against the chains, "Don't unchain me. No matter what I say." He looked up at Derek, "Please?"

Derek caressed Stiles's face, "Everything will be okay, Stiles. I won't let anything bad happen. You're safe. Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out." Derek leaned in to kiss him. Stiles wished he could touch Derek. He wanted to hold him and get close.

\---

Sleeping was okay. Stiles definitely has a few kinks in his neck and back, and not to mention, though he was chained for dire reasons, he was extremely bored. He tried to sleep, but his body was so uncomfortable. He didn't complain though. How could he when this could save his best friend?

Derek stayed by his side all day. They talked a little, just trying to make the time pass. Derek tried to see if he could get any information out of Stiles, but Derek wasn't making much progress. They moved onto reading; Stiles's choice. Since they don't really have much of conversations anyway, they would mostly read together.

Derek read to him. Derek read beautifully. Something told Stiles he's done this before, and to children. That was an interesting thing to think of. Derek being nice and playing with children.

As time rolled on closer to midnight, Stiles began fighting at his chains. At first, he didn't notice. It wasn't until he felt a burning, and Derek surprise him. Stiles's arms were chained against his body, and his hands and bottom of his shirt that was showing was covered in blood.

His wrists were raw and bleeding. They weren't sure what the rest of his arms looked like, but Derek didn't take the chains off to find out. Stiles told him not to. Even though there was no clock in sight for Stiles to know the time, it's like his body knew, and he began to fight at the chains harder. He was screaming at Derek to let him go.

At first Derek fought him about it, but then decided to leave the room. He went upstairs away from Stiles. Stiles cried as his body continued to fight against the chain, but Derek made them tight and very sturdy to the pipes. There was no way his human body could break free.

Though his body hurt and he was bleeding all on the bed, this was much better than killing Scott. After a while of constant fighting, and screaming in pain, he passed out. His body still wanted to break free, but he couldn't take it anymore. Curse or not, he still gets exhausted.

\---

"Stiles?" That wasn't Derek. "Stiles?"

Stiles opened his eyes to see Scott sitting on the bed next to him. Stiles was fully awake now and shuffling away, "No! No! Scott leave! Get away!" Stiles was still chained, and after the shock of Scott being there, Stiles realized his body wasn't going after Scott.

"I'm not killing you. Why am I not trying to kill you?" Stiles asked, looking down at his body, and then around at the people in the room, which was Scott, Derek, and his father.

"Is that what someone told you to do?" His father asked. Stiles just nodded. He was so tired and in so much pain.

"He said to stab you in the heart and remove your head." Stiles can still hear him say it, but his body wasn't fighting right now to do it. Why wasn't he fighting? "He told me to do it before midnight. What time is it?" Stiles looked around. He could even talk about it.

"2 in the morning." Derek answered. Stiles couldn't help but to let a few tears fall in happiness. He didn't kill Scott, and he didn't die from not being able to do what he was told.

"Can we unchain my son now?" His father asked, and both Scott and Derek helped in removing the chains from around Stiles. Stiles winced and whimpered at how much pain his body was in, and when the chains came off, they all saw the damage that was done.

All up and down his arms were lines of gashes. He definitely needed medical attention. He watched his father call someone; most likely Melissa. They got towels and water to clean and care for the wounds. Stiles even had severe bruising all on his chest.

Melissa showed up a little while later with a bag. She looked him over and confirmed he needed stitches in a few areas. She gave him a couple of pills for the pain, and though he still felt pain, he didn't feel it as much as she sutured him.

"Let's go home, Stiles." His father said softly. Stiles knew he meant it in a suggestive manor, but Stiles screamed in pain as his body moved without him wanting it to.

"Stiles, stop!" Derek ordered quicker than anyone else, and Stiles collapsed back down to the bed.

"Son, I'm so sorry." His father said sorrowful.

Stiles nearly let out a sob as he sighed, "I'm just gonna stay here tonight. I'll go come home tomorrow, okay?" His father didn't want to agree, he could see that, but he did. He leaned over the bed to kiss his forehead, and say he was sorry again. He turned to Derek to shake his hand with a knowing look before leaving with Melissa.

"We'll talk later about what happened." Scott informed them, and left as well. Stiles sniffled, and looked up at Derek.

"When did you call them?" Stiles asked. Derek sat on the bed.

"I called your father and Scott last night when you told me not to call Scott. I knew you telling me not to had to be whatever that guy told you to do. I told them I didn't know what happened, so it was best not to come over to upset you." Derek informed.

Stiles half-heartedly chuckled, "I'm sure my dad didn't like that."

Derek laughed as well, "No, he didn't, but he understood. I called them again when you passed out."

"Thank you," Stiles opened his hand to Derek, to which Derek took in his very carefully, "And I'm sorry I was so much trouble. You were the only one I thought that could really keep me from hurting Scott."

"I'm not sorry. You already know I'll be here to help, and that's why you came." Derek tried to smile, even though the situation still jarred them, "Are you willing to eat something, or do you just wanna sleep?"

"I could eat," Stiles nodded, "But first, I need the bathroom." Using his arms to sit up hurt him before, so Derek helped him up. Derek walked close beside him for balance till they got Stiles to the bathroom.

"Um..." Derek's cheeks turned a little red, "Do you need any help, or..?"

Stiles chuckled, and kissed Derek's cheek, "I'm alright. Thank you." Derek closed the door and left Stiles to his business. The bruising looked even worse in the mirror. Stiles did what he needed, and being thankful he took the initiative to get a toothbrush for Derek's apartment. They'd only been at this change in relationship for less than a month, but Stiles spent most of his time here. Nights too.

Sleeping was going to come easy that night. Derek fixed him some soup and bread. It was nice, even from a can. Just being able to relax again felt amazing for Stiles. Derek was very careful with him as they laid close together. Stiles was glad to have Derek through all this. He just didn't know what was going to happen when that guy finds out that he didn't kill Scott.

They needed a game plan for this, but that was for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They capture the mystery man, but Stiles goes missing.

Everyone's keeping a better eye on Stiles. They have to after the fiasco a few days ago, but also because his father held a pack meeting to yell at everyone. Even Derek!

Stiles knew not to try to stop him. Plus, he was still too exhausted and traumatized to do much of anything. He also didn't want to be too close to Scott. He knew he was fine and wouldn't hurt him anymore, but he could still feel that need. It was wrong and felt very invasive. He didn't know when the feeling would pass.

Not only did his father yell at everyone at the meeting, they also talked about the man, and who could possibly want Scott dead. They had draw up a chart with pictures and everything.

When the meeting was over, his father held Derek back when everyone left. His father seemed to stress some things to Derek, and to Stiles. Specifically about their relationship. Stiles meant to keep it from everyone, but with the incident, everyone knows.

Scott hasn't said anything to Stiles about it, and that worried Stiles. He and Derek were of the same pack. Granted, Derek didn't claim Scott to be his Alpha, but Derek was still a part of the group. Stiles didn't know what Scott was thinking, and maybe they should talk about it sometime.

His father though, his father had a lot to say. His father mostly stuck on the fact that Stiles was underage. That was for Derek to be yelled at about. Derek stood there and took it. Stiles wouldn't have been surprised if Derek broke off their relationship right then.

His father seemed to be leaning towards that though. He expressed that he didn't like it at all, but then stressed to Stiles that it wasn't because Derek was a guy. It was all about the age, and somewhat about being a werewolf. His father was still trying to get used to that fact overall.

"Sir?" Derek stopped him from continuing on about the curse being a big enough problem to deal with, "I know you love Stiles. You certainly wouldn't be yelling at me if you didn't. I know that Stiles is underage, believe me, I didn't want to start anything with him at first until he was of age."

"What I'm trying to say is, this is still new to the both of us. I care about Stiles a hell of a lot more than I ever thought I could, and I'm still trying to figure out what that means. I'm sure Stiles feels the same way, but I would never hurt Stiles. I kept a far distance from him when the cursed was put on him because I feared I would accidentally tell him to do something." Derek explained, and Stiles gave him a thumbs up for the good speech.

His father took a moment to look between them, "Stiles, I have to ask you- And Derek, this is not meant to offend you. I'm just protecting my boy here." He turned fully towards Stiles, "He's not forcing you into this, is he?"

It took Stiles by surprise, and he took full offense, "No, dad! I can't believe you'd ask that! Derek just said he didn't want to tell me what to do!"

"I'm going to ask you again, but it's not a question." His father seemed to warn, and Stiles didn't like this at all.

"Don't you dare, dad! Don't you use this curse as a way to get the truth out of me when you don't believe me! I'm not lying and Derek is not controlling me! Derek has been the only good thing to come out of all this shit! He is a good man, and I'm not staying here to hear any of this and neither is Derek." Stiles stood as he exclaimed his frustrations.

He hated that he couldn't just storm out in his rage. His body was still too tired to move too fast. He tried to make his way to the front door to Derek's car, but Derek stopped him, "I'll help you to your room."

Stiles let himself be led upstairs to his bedroom, even though he wanted to go with Derek. He was just so upset with his father.

\---

The following days after the meeting, Stiles had someone next to him almost constantly. It was annoying, but also comforting since everyone seemed to fall into a silence with him. Stiles had never really liked silence before. He always tried to fill it with some kind of joke, mostly sarcasm.

He went to school like normal. He was able to drive himself and walk by himself if he took his time. When someone was with him, he relied on them to lean on so he could better balance. Melissa would come over to look at his sutures and bruising. He was healing well, according to her.

There were a few people who weren't on monitor duty; Derek, Scott, and sometimes Kira were off trying to find the witch, or help Deaton to find a spell or something to break the curse. When his father couldn't be with him at home, Jordan Parrish would come to 'babysit'. And that's exactly what it was, babysitting.

Stiles could tell everyone was on edge with him. They didn't want to say anything wrong, so they ultimately said nothing. It was exhausting really. At least, with Derek, the silence felt comfortable, and the conversations they did have didn't feel like too much of a worry.

He knew Derek was terrified of telling Stiles what to do, but with their time together, Derek's anxiety doesn't show on his face or in his words. They could probably have normal everyday conversations without long silent moments like they still do.

They still sit and read together, and Stiles wouldn't give up that comfortability for anything. He wonders if it'll be like that when the curse is lifted.

\---

Stiles was so well monitored during the next few weeks, he didn't think anyone would get to him. It made Stiles feel safe, even if always having someone there was starting to get on his nerves. The only privacy he got was in bathrooms and his room.

But, Stiles knew the safety wouldn't work for long. He knew it. It's what always happens! Parrish was running late to get to the house. Parrish or his father were supposed to be there before Stiles even got home.

Stiles made it to the front door when someone was behind him, holding him tightly and covering his mouth and nose in a cloth. It smelled horrible, and Stiles couldn't think or see clear, and then everything went black.

\---

Even though this whole mission was important for the town and Stiles, Derek still wished he could be with Stiles. Derek thinks a lot about what would happen if the curse was permanent. He knows it would be difficult for a while, and even thinks the worst in how Stiles would react, either in the moment, or over time.

Derek tries not to think about it, but it's like when he gets one thought, his brain doesn't stop until he has to completely force himself out of it. Stiles would definitely say he worries too much. It could be true, but damn it, he worries a perfectly good amount for the situation they're in.

Derek forces himself to believe that this mission he's on is for the best. Not just for Stiles's benefit, but for himself as well. He can't take too long of the way the Sheriff glares at him. Stiles's father hates him, and Derek doesn't really blame him.

It's a parental thing; it's understandable. Stiles was underage. Derek thinks, even if Stiles is turning 18 in a few months, his father would still hate him.

Derek just needed to prove without fail that he is a good person to and for Stiles. Derek thinks starting with capturing the witch would show the Sheriff that. Derek can protect.

But maybe capturing the guy who told Stiles to kill Scott would be a good start too. The witch should definitely get the Sheriff to support their relationship. This guy would maybe get the Sheriff to stop glaring at him, at least.

Derek's been off and on the scent for two weeks. They were looking into shady people they already didn't trust, even kept an eye on people who would try to do them harm. So, Derek took to trying to sniff the guy out, which isn't easy.

Given that the scent was barely there anymore, and Stiles's scent masked most of it, it was still there. Derek was sure on Stiles's scent. Stiles would definitely say it sounds creepy, but for a werewolf, it's instinctual and natural to know the scent of the people you care most about, especially the one you're dating.

So, amongst Stiles's scent in the shirt he wore that night, or in Derek's sheets he slept in, Derek could smell the odd scent trying to disappear from these two things they clung too. Derek made sure he fully remembered the scent before going after the guy.

Derek looked everywhere, and he was about to call it quits so many times, but if the guy is still out there, then Stiles isn't safe. Keeping Stiles safe was priority number one for Derek.

That's why when he finally found the guy hold up in some abandoned building in the basement, Derek felt a great sense of pride. He couldn't wait to present him to Stiles. To show to Stiles and his father that Derek can keep Stiles safe.

He called Scott to inform him of catching the guy and locking him up in the loft next to his in his building.

"That's great, Derek," Scott's voice sounded shaky and almost forced, "Did you ask him anything yet?"

"No. I knocked him out and got him here as fast as I could. I thought you'd want to question him first." Derek said, because when you're in a pact with the True Alpha, you make sure to present what you have instead of taking things upon yourself. He learned that from his mother, even if the Alpha isn't your Alpha.

Derek frowned, "What's wrong, Scott?" Something's happened, and Derek was starting to get a sinking feeling.

"Derek-" Scott definitely forced his words out now, "Derek, it's Stiles." Derek didn't let him finish before he hung up, and was running out of his apartment building. He felt nauseous driving to Stiles's house.

He didn't bother knocking. He could hear everyone inside. "What happened?" Derek couldn't hear or smell Stiles. Well, he could smell Stiles; his scent was everywhere, but he couldn't smell anything fresh like he was right there. "Where is he?"

Derek wasn't surprised to see everyone there. Everyone had their arms crossed and looked sad.

"Derek," Scott approached him, "Someone took Stiles. We think it was the witch."

Derek felt nauseous and a burning anger all at once. Someone took Stiles. The last time Stiles went missing the Nogitsune possessed him. Derek was trying so hard to prove he could protect Stiles. That's why he wasn't on as much watch duties.

_Watch duty._

Derek looked around the room, seeing everyone eye him in a saddened expression, "Who was supposed to be with him?" He asked the room, but no one answered, "One of you was supposed to be with him. Who was it?"

Derek's patience was so very very thin. He looked about the room again, and only Parrish looked down and away the entire time. "You bastard!" Derek began to lunge for him, and he let his fangs and claws grow to threaten. He roared loud in an attack, but Scott stopped him.

"What're you gonna do, Derek? Kill him?" Scott challenged, and though Derek wanted to pushed Scott out of the way, his instincts told him otherwise. He still felt his anger though, watching Parrish trying not to cower, making Derek seethe even more.

Derek felt the Alpha energy from Scott now, "Stand down, Derek." His voice was firm, but also held sympathy. Scott was right. Derek roared one more time at Parrish, and left the Stilinski house. He was going to go back to his building to interrogate the man. He had to know where Stiles was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Stiles, but Derek makes a terrible mistake.

Derek was hell bent on finding the witch. It was almost like he wasn't even himself, but honestly, it didn't matter who he was. He needed to find Stiles. He needed to find him before something bad happened to him. Something terrible.

Derek couldn't think straight. He had one train of thought: find Stiles. Nothing else mattered to him. Not even the life of the man who told Stiles to kill Scott. Derek tortured him.

Scott showed up to stop him, but Derek needed answers now. Scott was too slow to get them though. It was going on 3 days of Stiles missing. 3 days of Stiles being out there somewhere, probably hurt. Maybe the witch was putting more curses on Stiles. Maybe she was taking her time in controlling him.

Derek needed answers, but he let Scott try it his way. The True Alpha is not someone Derek wants to disagree with. Even though Scott was a good kid, he still had power that Derek would never achieve.

When Scott left on the fourth day of interrogating the guy, Derek went back next door to torture him some more, which was good because Derek got a location. It was taking too long. Stiles needed help now.

Derek texted Scott with the location and told him to hurry with everyone. If Scott got upset with him, it didn't matter at this point. Only Stiles's safety mattered. He'll deal with Scott's rage any day if it meant Stiles would be alive and safe.

Derek went on ahead by himself. He needed to see if the witch would even be there. If she wasn't, maybe Derek could sneak Stiles out.

The location was a small cabin in the reservoir. Derek could hear latent breathing coming from inside the cabin. There was even a smell of pain and anxiety on the air. It had to be Stiles, because he couldn't smell him. Stiles's scent wasn't there, and that worried Derek very much.

Derek checked the perimeter, and looked in the windows, but he saw no one. He tried to be very quiet in getting inside the cabin, moving in the cabin like he was a ghost. He couldn't find Stiles though. The low, shaky breathing was still there, but Derek couldn't find the owner.

He then heard a loud swooshing sound before he fell to the ground from a blow to the back. Derek's temple hit the floor before his hands could catch him. His vision was jarred for only a moment.

"You've come for the boy, haven't you?" It was the witch. Her voice sounding too much like Laura. That's what the witch does. She takes on an image that'll hurt your heart the most.

Derek's seen this trick before, and it still hurts, even though he knows it's not Laura, "Give him back, and I won't kill you tonight."

She cackled, "Do you think I'm stupid, werewolf? He's a part of a big plan now. One that'll make this world bend its knees to me." She had a wild, power hungry look in her eyes that Laura never had.

Derek had enough of the talking. Talking wasn't getting Stiles back to him any faster, so Derek took action. He roared in his attack, letting his wolf come out. The witch flew him across the room, but Derek just got back up, running towards her, but he caught her off guard by scaling the wall just before hitting her.

Derek took to clawing her a few times before she flew him across the room again with her magic. He then heard Scott and the others outside. He waited a moment for them to join the fight before getting back up.

"You brought your Alpha. His energy is so strong." The witch remarked, looking towards the sound of the others.

They all bursted in from different sides. The witch laughed before shrieking, making them all clutch their ears and fall to their knees. All but Lydia. Lydia took a strong stance, and screamed herself. The witch's scream was nothing compared to that of the banshee's.

The second Lydia stopped, Scott charged her. Derek could hear the Sheriff and Parrish going around looking for Stiles. Scott grabbed the witch by the neck to throw her down to the ground. She heaved and coughed from the wind being knocked out of her.

Even though the witch was down, she used her magic to throw Scott aside. Derek tried to charge her again, and this time with Liam charging at the same time, but the witch threw them to the side as well. The witch stood herself up, cackling away at their seemingly useless attempts to take her down. She was so powerful.

"This is all you have?" She asked the group. Lydia went to scream again, but the witch extended her hand, and Lydia began to choke and grabbed at her throat. "Enough of that, dear." The witch said. Derek was thrown into another room, making it easy for him to not be seen by the witch.

The witch cackled loudly, and did the same magic choking on Scott, who was coming closer, "You werewolves and banshees think you can overpower me? Me?!" She tightened her hold on both Lydia and Scott. Liam got to his feet, but only took one step before he was back down on the floor coughing up blood.

The witch laughed again, "This is useless. You all just came here to die." She still didn't notice Derek. He was positioned behind her, and grabbed her by the throat, pressing his claws into her neck just a little.

"Let them go." He told her, pressing just enough to draw blood. He watched, from across the room, down the hall, as Stiles came stumbling in holding onto his father. His face was bloody and bruised, and all Derek could feel was immense sorrow and rage. Derek didn't even think twice before sinking his claws into the witch's neck and ripping it completely out.

"No!" The Sheriff yelled. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles and his look of horror confused Derek for a moment, before he realized what he had done. He looked down at the witch dead on the floor, blood still pouring out of her neck and pooling around her, and then to his hand, still holding the front of her throat he ripped out.

Derek quickly dropped it, and then looked back at Stiles who was now on the floor staring at the witch. Everyone else seemed to not know where to look. Derek killed the witch. He pretty much killed the only thing that could lift the curse off of Stiles.

"Stiles..." Derek didn't know what to say. He let his rage get the best of him. He let his feelings for Stiles completely cloud his judgement, and kill the only person that could end all of this.

Derek watched as the Sheriff gathered his son back to his feet, and walk him out of the cabin. Lydia left as well.

Scott came over to clap a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find another way, Derek." He hated how Scott could do that. How he could keep a level head and stay positive when Derek screw up royally. "We have to get rid of her body."

Liam and Parrish helped them bury the witch's body out back. After they finished, they raided the cabin for everything the witch had. It was mostly ingredients for spells, but they also found her grimoire. It was warded against the supernatural so none of them could touch it.

They were, however, able to wrap it in a cloth they found, and bring everything to Deaton. If anyone could look through her grimoire and make heads or tails of it, it was Deaton.

Derek went back to his loft, not bothering with the man next door. He cleaned himself up with a shower, and proceeded to lay in his bed. He would have liked to have slept, but Stiles still had this curse. He should go see Stiles, but what are the chances in Stiles wanting to see him?

He should just go to apologize. Their relationship was still happening, right? He should be there for Stiles, but what if he went there just for Stiles to break up with him? What if Stiles hated him? Derek couldn't face that. He couldn't handle Stiles yelling at him, but Stiles was hurt and he needed to check on him. Stiles has his father and Melissa, he'll be fine. He doesn't need Derek.

What if the witch messed with his mind? What if Stiles was told to do horrible things? What are the chances of someone not being able to stop him? Or maybe stop him in a way that's permanent?

Derek jumped out of bed. The sun was just showing itself for the day, and everyone should be at home resting, but Derek needed to make sure Stiles and everyone were safe.

\---

Derek arrived at Stiles's house hearing nothing, and there was only Stiles's Jeep outside. Derek looked in all the windows, but saw no one. Stiles's injuries must have been worse than Derek could see. He never got to look Stiles over, or hear about his status.

Derek went to the hospital, asking the front desk about Stilinski, because he didn't know if the hospital would have him under 'Stiles' or his real name. They told him Stilinski is only allowed family. Derek didn't even give himself a chance to lie about being family, because something told him the Sheriff was in there now and would be pissed to see him.

But he needed to see if the witch brainwashed him. Derek wasn't worried that Stiles would hurt somebody, even though he knows he should. He was more worried about someone hurting Stiles. Derek snuck by the desk a little while later and used his senses to track down either the Stilinskis, or Melissa. Whichever would lead him to Stiles first.

He first found Melissa, but could also smell the Stilinskis not too far away. He decided to talk to Melissa first. He didn't want to just barge in if Stiles was asleep, and also with the Sheriff right there.

"Hey, Melissa." Derek greeted her.

She didn't look too happy, "I heard what you did." She was judging him, and had her 'upset mom' stance put down really well. She sighed after he looked down and away from her. She seemed let the anger go that she had.

"I know he's your boyfriend, so 308." She said, looking back down at her board she was reading from when he greeted her. Derek looked at her confused though. "His room number, kid." She walked away.

Derek followed the numbers on the walls towards Stiles's room. He could even sense Stiles's smell getting stronger, but he couldn't smell the Sheriff, which was probably a good thing for now. He could only think of the Sheriff getting very violent with him and making threats for Derek to stay away from Stiles.

Even though Derek could hear that Stiles was sound asleep, he still crept into the room so softly. His stomach turned and his chest felt heavy, seeing Stiles laying, beaten and bruised in a bed hooked up to a couple tubes. Stiles's face almost looked unrecognizable, and his hair laid down with a curl Derek thinks he's seen before.

Derek hated seeing Stiles like this, but at least he was alive. At least he was laying in a hospital bed getting well, than dying from being in pain. It might have been early in the day, but Stiles's curtains were drawn closed and the lights were all off except a dim light over the bed. It was soft and made the room feel almost cozy. Derek only thinks he feels that because he's tired from fighting and burying a body all night.

He didn't realize he fell asleep. The stress of the days came down on him heavy, making his body naturally fall asleep without much of his conscious noticing. He was woken up a little roughly some time later. The curtains weren't opened, and the lights were still off and dim.

Derek stood and turned to see the Sheriff looking very much on edge, and the sharp scent of anger on the air from him, "Get the hell out." He said through his tight lipped mouth. Derek could see how much he wanted to yell, but was trying not to since they were in a hospital and Stiles was still asleep.

Derek began to leave the room so not to upset the Sheriff anymore, but turned back to say, "The witch might have brainwashed him. Be careful when he wakes up." Derek didn't mind if the Sheriff went to yelling at him. He needed to be cautious, even if he got Stiles back alive.

\---

Derek tried to see Stiles many times in the hospital. They kept him under an induced coma so his ribs, lungs, and intestines had time to heal because the pain was still too much if he was awake. They didn't keep him under for long. Only a couple days, but Derek never visited him when he was awake, and he wasn't awake a lot.

Derek visited after hours without anyone knowing he was there, and never woke Stiles. He knew many times he should've, but he couldn't. They needed to talk, but Derek was too much of a coward. He didn't want Stiles to yell at him. He didn't want to see and hear Stiles be mad at him.

And, if Stiles was asleep through his visits, Stiles couldn't project his anger, and in doing so, break up with him. In this way, Derek can still see Stiles, run his fingers through his hair, and still be together with Stiles.

But how far does Derek think this can go on without Stiles waking up at some point? Maybe that's why Derek doesn't try very hard to be quiet, or too gentle when he combs Stiles's hair. He knows they need to talk, but is too afraid to face it head on, so he leaves fate to decided.

Right as Derek goes to run his fingers back into Stiles's hair, Stiles opened his eyes to look right at Derek. Derek would have gladly smiled at finally seeing him awake, but the events of what happened were too horrible. His actions were reckless, and could ruin the rest of Stiles's life.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." Derek simply said, taking his hand away and getting up to leave. He made it as far as the door before he heard a bang behind him.

Derek turned back to see a cup on the floor, and Stiles opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Stiles was struggling. It worried Derek very much, but Stiles only looked irritated.

"You don't seem surprised." Derek noticed, "Did the witch do this? I figured she did something to you." Stiles didn't answer though. "I know you're still mad at me, so I'll leave."

Stiles tried to lunge himself at Derek, but the needle and tube in his hand stopped him. He wasn't even able to cry out in pain. Derek worried if this was a command the witch gave him, or she made it permanent. He doesn't know how he'll handle Stiles never speaking again.

He needed to calm down, "Can you answer me at all?" Stiles nodded, which was good at least.

Derek sat back down, "Did she tell you to do not speak, or did she take your voice permanently?" Derek asked, which he didn't realize Stiles couldn't really answer that, until Stiles held up one finger. It confused Derek at first, but quickly understood Stiles agreed to the first part.

"Did she tell you to hurt anyone?" Derek's never thought he'd have to be so concentrated when talking to Stiles. He always thought he might laugh or even be mildly annoyed, but not sit in full intense concentration like this.

Stiles shook his head, but he also furrowed his brows and frowned. Something was definitely wrong. The witch told him to do something, but Derek wouldn't know with Stiles basically mute.

"Can you write it down?" Derek asked, about to get up and grab a pen and paper. Stiles shook his head frowning even more. What did the witch do to him?

Derek sighed feeling very defeated, "I should let you get some rest." Derek stood, but Stiles grabbed his hand. Derek's werewolf instincts kicked in on their own and began draining Stiles of his pain.

Derek sat down again, "You're in pain?" He can tell from where the pain was coming from in Stiles's body. It seems they took him off the morphine. Stiles wasn't in terrible pain. It was definitely manageable, but Derek understood it was uncomfortable.

Stiles pointed to the black veins running up Derek's arms, and shook his head. He then squeezed Derek's hand a little and smiled.

"You didn't want me to take your pain. You just wanted me to hold your hand." Derek tried to translate, and Stiles smiled a little bigger with a nod. Derek sighed, and ran his other hand through Stiles's hair, "I'm so sorry, Stiles." He continued to take Stiles's pain away for as long as he wanted.

"I was so worried about you, and when I saw you with all the blood and bruises-" Derek hated remembering it, but the bruises were still there all over Stiles, "I don't know what happened. Stiles, I'm so so sorry." Derek clutched Stiles's hand a little firmer and let his head hang.

Stiles carefully used his other hand with the needle in it to put in Derek's hair. Derek looked up to see Stiles nod in saddened understanding. _'Yeah. It sucks.'_ He imagined Stiles would say something along those lines, if not exactly.

Stiles raised his head up a little and added a little pressure to the back of Derek's head. Derek knew exactly what he wanted, and he made sure to be careful when he kissed Stiles. He missed kissing him. It felt almost exhilarating, which could be from all the pent up stress and guilt he's been trying to deal with.

"I should let you know, you're dad kinda hates me now. I don't know how I'm going to deal with that." Derek chuckled, but it wasn't actually funny. Stiles gestured to the both of them, his finger moving back and forth between them.

"Together." Derek smiled, making Stiles smile too. Derek couldn't help but to kiss him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek slowly begins to see what the witch had told Stiles to do, and no one can do anything to stop him. Deaton knows a few witches that could help in curing him, but it'll cost the pack something.

The Sheriff tried very hard to keep Stiles and Derek apart. Stiles had to stay in the hospital for a couple more nights, and Derek could only be with him at night. When he was brought home, and Derek tried to sneak in to see Stiles, the Sheriff pointed a gun at Derek as a clear warning to never see Stiles again.

Stiles didn't even have the voice to argue with his father. Derek felt so defeated because he didn't want to fight with Stiles's father. He didn't want them to have a bad relationship. He loved Stiles, and Stiles's father was everything to the young man. If they weren't on good terms, how could Stiles and he be truly happy?

And Derek knew no amount of showing off his strength and protective skills would be useful. They just needed to heal Stiles.

So, with the Sheriff trying to keep a close eye on Stiles, and Deaton out of town still working on the cure for Stiles, Derek was mostly waiting around, and trying to look for good opportunities to see Stiles. Stiles was somehow able to convince his father to stop giving him Parrish as an escort.

With the witch gone, and the guy who worked for her in jail, Stiles didn't need as much supervision. He still acted on commands, but he couldn't speak even when commanded to. It was difficult on everyone, again, especially Stiles. Derek doesn't think he's seen Stiles smile in months. He misses his smile. 

The winter season had finally come in, and that meant more layers of clothing, and the cold air making things a little harder to scent. Derek probably saw Stiles 2 days out of the week, if he was lucky. This one night, however, Derek came to see Stiles at his house and while Stiles's house was comfortably warm from the cold out, Stiles had layers of clothing on.

With it also being warm in the house, Derek could smell something very off with Stiles's scent. "Hey. Are you cold?" He asked Stiles, coming closer to him in his bedroom. Stiles just nodded, holding his arms closer to his torso.

Derek also noticed something strange about Stiles's face. He looked a little pale, but that could be from the cold weather, but he also had faint dark circles around his eyes, and his cheek bones seemed more pronounced now.

"Stiles, are you okay? Something's wrong." Derek asked, reaching for him. There were so many layers of clothing. Stiles kind of tried to shy away from him though. Derek got a horrible sick feeling in his stomach as things were beginning to piece together.

"You couldn't tell me what that witch did to you." Stiles got even shyer, making Derek grab his arms to pull apart. Derek began opening Stiles's coats and then pulling up his sweaters and shirt. Stiles's stomach was sunken in, and his rib cage was very pronounced. He could even see Stiles's pants were threatening to fall off.

Derek closed his eyes a moment in the horror, "She made you starve yourself. She's making you slowly kill yourself." Derek felt Stiles trying to tug his clothes back down. He looked back at Stiles's face just in time to see him sniffle and a tear fall.

Stiles doesn't really seem scared or in a panic. He just looks like he's accepted his fate, even if it still bothered him. Derek shook his head in anger, "No! Go eat something." He commanded Stiles, and Stiles's face hardened, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Go eat, right now!" Derek commanded again, hearing his voice break. "Stiles." It was barely audible. Derek doesn't want to think about a life without Stiles. With everything that's happened in his life, all the people he's lost, he doesn't think he'd be able to make it from this.

Derek cradled Stiles's pale boney face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, "You must be tired," Because that made sense now too, "Let's get you in bed, okay?" Every time he'd be with Stiles, he always seemed tired, or just out of energy.

Derek removed the layer of coats, but Stiles wanted to keep the two sweaters on. They laid in bed, and Derek held him, despite the faint smell of dying in the air. It was so small, but Derek knows Stiles's scent. He knows it almost intimately, so even the tiniest disturbance wouldn't go unnoticed. Stiles was slowly dying, and all Derek could do was hold him close.

\---

Derek talked to the rest of the pack about what was happening. Scott was the only one visibly disturbed by the news because he felt he should've seen/smelt it a long time ago. Derek assured him later that he shouldn't blame himself for not knowing. Heightened scent is something natural to them, but it's always a skill to perfect. Even Derek could learn a thing or two. He just knew something smelled off because Stiles is Derek's mate. At least, Derek's pretty sure he is. That's not something to know until after having sex.

Scott still felt he should've known. It was just something Scott needed to feel. In the meantime, everyone kept a better eye on Stiles to at least try to get him to eat. They couldn't really admit him to a hospital for forced feeding until he passed out. Everyone hated they were just waiting for him to get sick enough.

The Sheriff hated it especially. He also voiced it pretty loudly. Derek only knew this because Stiles came over one night to get away from him. Derek answered his door with Stiles there shoving his phone in his face. It read how his father was drinking and talking to himself about this curse and Stiles just needed somewhere quiet to be.

Derek made sure to keep it quiet. Stiles picked out a book and sat by the window. He only glanced at the pages a few moments before just staring out the window. They were all literally watching Stiles die in front of them, and they couldn't do anything.

The feeling of loss and grief was already haunting Derek.

He didn't recognize this Stiles in front of him. He doesn't think he'd recognize Stiles walking down the street anymore. Stiles's scent filled up the loft, but so did the sharp scent of his organs failing. Derek could smell his greasy hair and the decay of his fingernails.

He could smell Stiles's emotions too. For the first time in a very long time, he doesn't smell anxiety. He doesn't even smell stress. He smells depression, which leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Derek couldn't understand why Stiles was accepting this. Even if he was commanded, he expected for Stiles to at least be upset.

They sat like this long enough for Derek to smell a bit of ache in Stiles's body, because that's when Stiles finally moved. He turned to look at Derek, and Derek didn't flinch from his staring. It almost felt like if he looked away, Stiles would be gone.

Stiles didn't seem to have any emotion on his face. Derek certainly couldn't read him. Stiles stood and came over to where Derek was sitting in the arm chair. Derek moved himself in a better sitting position as Stiles climbed into Derek's lap.

Derek remembered when they would sit like this and either read or kiss. Derek remembered moving them somewhere else because his legs would go numb under Stiles. Now, he weighed almost nothing.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, and Derek instinctually lifted his head up to rub his nose into Stiles's neck. He may smell a little bitter and sour, but this was still his Stiles. He still loved him, and that grief was rolling in even more now.

He held Stiles tightly in his arms, and Stiles carded his fingers through the hair at his nape. Derek knew this was probably a bad idea, but his instincts were overriding his system, and until Stiles made a gesture for him to stop, he doesn't think he's going to.

He began laying open mouth kisses on Stiles's neck, and even sucking and nibbling on his earlobe. It earned him a full body shuffle and Stiles turning his face so they could kiss. It felt like ages since they last kissed, and Derek was clingy and desperate for it. Stiles didn't make any noise, and though that was off putting, Derek didn't stop.

One of Derek's hands found themselves under Stiles's shirt, caressing his thin side. Derek needed these layers of clothes to be gone. He needed to feel and touch and taste all of Stiles.

Derek pushed himself up off the chair, and hoisting Stiles up in his arms in one swift motion. They stopped kissing just so Derek could see where he was going exactly, and that was straight to his bed. He was careful, but quick in laying Stiles down and getting on top of him. They kissed again without a second to lose, and even as Derek shoved his hands under Stiles's layers of sweaters to touch and caress his torso, he knew this was wrong.

Stiles must have felt it too because his kisses weren't giving purchase anymore. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in the crook of his neck. They both clung to each other tight, and Derek smelled salt. Stiles's body shook as he gripped tighter to Derek, and Derek squeezed a little firmer.

They couldn't seem to get close enough.

Once Stiles seemed to calm down, Derek lifted himself up to look down at him. Derek's shirt on his shoulder was wet from Stiles crying. Stiles was still crying, but his mouth was moving. He was trying to speak, even though the witch commanded him not to. Stiles gave up mouthing words a long time ago, but now he couldn't seem to stop.

Derek had no idea what he was trying to say, but he let Stiles continue.

Derek caressed his hand on Stiles's boney face.

It was some time before Stiles finally stopped his silent babbling. He didn’t even look up at Derek; just down and away for Derek to let his face go. Derek almost thought Stiles was going to get up and completely close himself off away from Derek, but Stiles just wiped his nose on his sleeve, and moved closer to Derek’s chest. It’s all they could really do. Just hold each other until the solution to this spell was found.

\---

By the time, Deaton came back with the solution, Stiles had to be admitted to the hospital for starvation. They had to force feed him, and it was probably the scariest thing Derek’s seen. The tube going up Stiles's nose and taped over his face just made him seem like he was already dead. The room felt like a decision had to be made about keeping Stiles alive.

They weren’t even in that situation.

Deaton was able to find and convince three witches to help them break this curse. Derek could feel the energy everyone gave off when they gathered to meet the witches. Everyone was in a state of stress. They had a right to be from their last encounter with a witch, but Derek knew these witches were here to help and not harm. Derek actually trusted them, and Derek barely trusts anyone.

The witches didn’t explain the ritual they would have to perform, only that they needed time to gather the ingredients. They were also cryptic in telling them they’d have to give something up for the final ingredient. 

They would have questioned the witches, but all three vanished in a cloud of smoke. Derek could no longer smell them, knowing fully these witches were a force probably as strong as the last witch.

“What do they mean ‘give something up’?” Lydia asked, and no one answered. Who could possibly know what these witches wanted? It was just something they all had to be ready to give up. Derek realized quickly that he was ready to give up anything for Stiles.

Anything.

\---

Stiles was in stable enough condition to get out of the hospital again. The Sheriff wanted them to keep him, but they couldn’t. He was fine for now.

Derek spent more time with him. He didn’t care about what the Sheriff had to say. He needed to stay by Stiles’s side as long as he could. His health was dwindling into such and a scary state. Derek wasn’t even sure if he’d live long enough for the witches to perform the ritual.

Would his body even be savable when the spell is broken?

Derek tried not to think of any of these things. He just wanted to spend the time he had with Stiles happily, or at least as close as he could get to it.

And maybe Stiles not speaking was okay, at least right now, because the sad looks Stiles gives Derek every now and then makes Derek relieved they never have to have that conversation Stiles seems to want to have. The only conversation Stiles could possibly want to discuss is his death, which wasn’t going to happen.

Derek believed the witches would find their ingredients in time to save Stiles. They had to.

\---

The smell of death was so strong on Stiles. He was close to collapsing again. The panic Derek felt grew to an almost unbearable amount. He wanted to go yell at Deaton, but he already knew Stiles’s condition. No one went a day without knowing how Stiles was doing.

It was the next day after Derek watched Stiles sleep the entire day without stirring, did the witches come to say they were ready. Getting Stiles to the location of the ritual wasn’t easy. Especially with his father not wanting Derek to help. Derek was glad Stiles wasn’t in the room when they argued over that.

Stiles’s father was beside them through the drive and walk through the forest. Derek had to carry Stiles in his arms, and it was something Derek hated doing because of how fragile Stiles was. He could feel the bones protruding from his flesh. Derek hasn’t seen Stiles’s bare body since he found out about what the witch had done. He hasn’t seen him with his own eyes how bad it had gotten, but he’s felt it. 

By carrying and holding Stiles, he felt the bones stretching the skin tight. There was nearly no fat or muscle in Stiles’s body. The only thing Derek’s seen is his face and hands, and that was almost too much to handle most of the time.

But Stiles needed comfort during all this, and Derek never hesitated to give him everything he wanted.

The witches chose the Nemeton to draw power from. The witch that cast the spell was very powerful, and even with three witches to perform the counter spell, they still needed all the power they could get.

“Lay him down on the Nemeton.” One of the witches instructed, and Derek did as such, stroking Stiles’s face before backing away. Everyone was already there waiting for them.

“I’m sure you all remember we needed for one of you to give up something. The question remains, which one.” Another witch cackled.

Scott crossed his arms, “And what do you need?” Everyone seemed to hold very still for the answer.

“Power. One of you has to give up your supernatural gift. If human; your life.” The three witches said in unison. No one moved for a moment. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but the Sheriff spoke first.

“Take me.” He said, stepping towards them a couple steps. Scott began to interject, but the Sheriff stopped him, “It’s okay. I should do it.”

“As much as your connection with the boy is powerful, you’re only human.”

Another witch cut in, “The spell is very powerful.”

“And your life would be acceptable, the supernatural power will be guaranteed to get the job done perfect.” The third witch finished, all smiling menacingly.

“Unless, of course, two humans wish to sacrifice their lives.” All three laughed at the catch to it.

Derek stepped up, and placed a hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder, “I’ll do it.”

“Derek-“ Scott tried to protest, but Derek held his hand up to him.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t going to let any of you sacrifice yourselves anyway.” Derek said, and looked down at Stiles. He was near crying, but wasn’t disagreeing. Derek was glad he wasn’t telling him not to. It wasn’t like he was dying. He was just losing his power. He could live with that. As long as Stiles lived.

“Let us begin, while we still have the moonlight.” A witch said, pulling Derek into position in front of the Nemeton. “Kneel and put your hands on the Nemeton.” Derek did as told.

Stiles’s feet were in front of him, and Derek looked away from them. They were much too skeletal for him to handle. The witches began to chant. The wind picked up, and the glass jars of ingredients and objects they placed around the Nemeton started breaking.

It wasn’t until a loud boom cracked underneath them, did Derek begin to feel his powers swell in him. It was incredibly painful, and while he tried to control the pain he was feeling, it was too much. He cried out from the intensity. He felt his form change; his wolf showing itself, and his roar, but that began to drain.

Derek almost fought to hold onto his power. He’d been a werewolf since birth. It’s all he’s ever known. He didn’t want to know the feeling of being without it, but he stayed fixed on Stiles. Stiles wasn’t his anchor for no reason. So, he focused all his pain and desperation on saving Stiles.

He felt the last of his power dissipate. Like water reseeding from the shore, but the tide never rolling back in. Derek continued to stay focused on Stiles, even when his body felt heavy and almost empty.

Derek suddenly realized the wind wasn’t blowing anymore, and the witches weren’t chanting.

“Derek?”

Derek was overwhelmed from the sound of his sweet voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the spell broken, Stiles is able to eat again, speak, and inform the group of what the witch was really wanting from him. While Derek has to live with being a human, or does he?

Stiles passed out before Derek could get to him. The counter spell was too powerful for Stiles to handle in his weak state, and they rushed him to the hospital. Scott had to be the one to carry Stiles. Even though Derek didn’t really need his werewolf strength to carry Stiles, he was having a hard time carrying himself right then.

He felt the weakness intensely. He continued to focus on Stiles, instead of letting himself fall in the fearful panic of his new state of being. He felt so helpless and vulnerable.

Not everyone stayed at the hospital, and Derek was glad the Sheriff didn’t try to run him off again. The fight was over. The only thing left was to get Stiles in stable condition, and that was just another waiting game for them.

The only ones to stay at the hospital were Derek, the Sheriff, and Scott. Scott was always out helping Deaton, or managing with his Beta, but now that Stiles was free of the curse, he wanted to stay. The Sheriff paced the waiting room for a while, before sitting down, but only for a few minutes just to get back up and pace again. They didn’t stop him.

Derek and Scott sat across from each other. Derek slouching back in his seat, trying to quietly adjust to his new body. It was still his, but he felt terribly off. Like he and everything else were moving in slow motion. The sounds and sights seemed so far away. The smell was muted. It was as if he was experiencing everything for the first time again.

“I could give you the Bite.” Scott suddenly offered. Derek looked at him wide eyed. “They may have taken your power, but you can just get it right back.”

Derek looked away from him, but still in shock. It’s not like this is news to him. Derek knew that Scott, or any other werewolf could give him the Bite. It would be logical to have done that after the ritual too, but Derek is hesitating. He’s hesitating, and the moment has gone on so long that it’s now rejection.

Scott doesn’t further the conversation, and Derek is glad for it. He knows Scott would understand, if he explained it, but it’s too much. This was all too much at once.

\---

They waited in the hospital until they could see Stiles. The Sheriff took off work to be there for Stiles. They could only go in one at a time, but he wasn’t awake. He was being force fed again, and Derek was relieved they wouldn’t have to enter this hospital for that reason again. In fact, the doctors said there won’t be a next time if he continued to not eat.

The Sheriff went first, but didn’t take much time with him. Scott went next, and that took a while. He came out, wiping his face and nose.

Derek glanced at the Sheriff, because maybe he didn’t want him going to see Stiles. Maybe he was going to warn off Derek again. If the Sheriff decided to actually go through and shoot him, Derek wonders if the shot would be fatal.

But Derek was allowed to see Stiles next, and Derek didn’t have anything to say to Stiles. They had spent so much time together anyway, they would just continue to talk when he was awake. So, Derek just sat there, holding Stiles’s hand, trying hard not to think of his new human-ness.

When the Sheriff came back in the room is when Derek decided to leave, but the Sheriff stopped him, “I know you care about my boy. I’m only going to admit I’m wrong this one time, Derek. He’s still my kid. I’m still going to fight for him, even though he could do it himself.”

The Sheriff huffed, “What I’m trying to say is thank you and as long as Stiles loves you, I won’t stop you two.” He looked at Derek, with determination, because he still worried for Stiles, and Derek understood that.

“Yes, sir. Stiles is everything to me. If the witches wanted my life, I would have given that too.” Derek tried to further any more confirmation of his devotion.

The Sheriff looked back at Stiles, “I know.” Derek left the room, seeing Scott was still waiting outside. Scott drove Derek to his car at the Stilinski house. Scott didn’t try to continue the Bite conversation; which Derek was glad for. He still couldn’t talk about it.

\---

It wasn’t so much he couldn’t talk about it, but more he wanted to talk to Stiles about it. He wanted to talk to Stiles about everything, but until he woke up, Derek kept to himself.

Derek took the time Stiles was unconscious to learn about his body again. All the muted sounds and colors. It was hard to see at night, and Derek started favoring glasses for reading. He dropped and broke a couple mugs in the beginning because his grip was different.

It was almost a full month before they woke Stiles up. Derek visited every day, but he made sure to really be there for when Stiles woke up. He didn’t want to not be there if Stiles asked for him. The Sheriff even invited him in the room when they woke him up.

Stiles was disoriented, but once the fog faded, Stiles became alert, despite everyone telling him to take it easy.

“Derek! We have to go! We have to stop it!” Stiles said with his raspy voice from disuse and the feeding tube down his throat.

“What’re you talking about, son?” The Sheriff came close as Derek had done from his name being called.

Stiles swallowed. He needed water, “The witch made me make a portal.” He winced from his throat hurting him. His father tried to stop him from talking, and Derek would have as well, but Stiles needed to get this out. Derek knew better than to try and stop Stiles from doing anything.

Derek gave Stiles his hand to hold as he regained himself to continue, “All I know is bad things are going to come out. Wait, what’s today? Has the full moon come?”

“The full moon is tonight.” Derek told him, and Stiles’s eyes grew wide.

“Derek, we have to hurry. If the moonlight hits the runes-“ Stiles began coughing, and his father was getting upset, “We won’t survive.”

The nurse staff made him and Stiles's father leave after that. Stiles was coughing again, not managing to stop. Derek needed the location. He quickly got on his phone to tell Scott. Maybe they can scour the town while Derek tries to get more information from Stiles. There was still a few hours till the full moon, but the faster it’s taken care of, the safer everyone will be.

The nurses wouldn’t let his father or Derek near the room. They had to sit and wait because Stiles’s throat needed special care. They later informed them that he tore the walls of his throat and was bleeding. They gave him a medicine, but he needed to refrain from any talking.

They were hesitant to let them in the room, but they allowed it. Derek saw Stiles open his mouth, but Derek shook his head, showing Stiles the pen and paper he got from one the nurses. Stiles nearly lunged for them, quickly writing down what looked to be an address.

Stiles wrote down Scott’s name, and then purposefully gave his father the paper. Him and Derek gave each other a look of not knowing what Stiles meant by giving him that job, but he went and called Scott at the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Stiles wrote something for Derek, ‘I’m the only one to break the runes’. Derek shook his head confused why it had to be him specifically. Stiles just wrote one word.

‘Blood’

Derek needed a way of breaking Stiles out of the hospital, but he also needed to convince his father. That wasn’t going to be easy.

After the Sheriff hung up, and Derek began to explain what needed to happen. The Sheriff was quiet and looking very exhausted. He nodded, and told them to wait until he got Melissa to help them.

Stiles grabbed for Derek’s phone. He saw he was texting Scott. ‘Don’t touch the runes. You’ll die.’

The Sheriff came back with a wheelchair, “We need to leave right now.” Derek helped Stiles get down from the bed and into the wheelchair. The Sheriff led the way, while Derek pushed Stiles. Melissa was down the hall with files everywhere on the floor.

They did well in getting Stiles out of the building after they were off the 6th floor. The Sheriff drove while Derek held Stiles in the back seat. His body was still pretty weak, and he was cuddling up close to Derek gripping his jacket for the warmth. Derek quickly caught on and moved to remove his jacket to put on Stiles.

Stiles looked at the time, and shoved the phone in Derek’s face, “Sheriff, we need to hurry.” 

\---

Everyone was already at the location of the runes. It was an old building down in the very large basement. There were runes on every surface. All of them written in Stiles’s blood. Derek could tell he had been working on them a long time from how old the blood looked on some of them.

Stiles got to work right away. Derek was next to him helping him stand steady. Although, Stiles was working as fast as he could, there was a rumble through the building.

“No.” Stiles whispered, and began working faster. A loud echoing screech was heard from far beyond them in the dark, and then a loud roar. Something was coming. The full moon had come and shined through holes in the ceiling. The moonlight was activating the runes, and even though Stiles was destroying them, it still worked. Something got through.

“Keep going! We’ll hold them off!” Scott yelled to them, and Derek had to stop himself from going to help in the fight. He wasn’t a werewolf anymore. He knew how to fight, but taking any kind of blow from a supernatural being wouldn’t be good.

He stayed with Stiles, even when he heard gun fire. He could shoot a gun. He knows he could, but Stiles needed him. As he helped Stiles get to the next wall of runes, something sounded close. They turned just in time to see very large teeth, but then a gun went off, and the monster fell.

“Here.” Parrish handed him a handgun. Parrish ran off back to the fight, and him and Stiles turned back to the runes.

Stiles breaking the runes was a little difficult on Stiles. Not only did the runes have to be ruined by a nick or scratch, but it also needed a small swirl joined to it in Stiles’s blood. They were using the Sheriff’s pocketknife that Stiles dug out of his father’s pocket himself.

It wasn’t taking too much blood from Stiles, but it was hurting him. Even though Derek worried, it was the only way.

Derek kept an eye out for the action happening behind them because his ears weren’t heightened anymore. Derek could see a glowing light far off in the dark of the building, guessing it was the portal. He knows he should’ve been looking in more than one direction, but the portal distracted him. That’s how he ended up suddenly feeling something claw against his back.

Derek went down, bringing Stiles down with him. He quickly turned around firing the gun at the monster. It didn’t kill the monster, until Liam came over to jam his claws into the back of its neck.

“You okay?” Liam asked, helping them up.

Derek nodded, trying very hard to ignore the pain across his back, “I’m fine. Go.” And Liam ran off. Stiles held his cheek and gave him a worried look. “I’ll be fine. Just hurry and finish.” Derek’s injury wasn’t important right now. They could deal with it later.

When they reached the final ruin, Derek could see the group wasn’t doing well. Once Stiles finished ruining the last rune, there was a great burst of light and air that knocked them down, and then everything fell silent. There were no more monsters, and no glowing portal.

They did it.

\---

Luckily, the only person that needed medical attention was Derek. Stiles never left his side, even when Melissa was stitching up his back. Derek didn’t feel much of that from the morphine. Since Derek didn’t want any more of himself being in any database, Melissa brought the supplies to the Stilinski household.

Melissa tried to convince him to go to the hospital, but Derek wouldn’t have it. He knew he couldn’t heal like he did before, but stitching was no big deal. He wasn’t even bleeding any more. Deaton even came to help her with a quick healing mud.

Stiles sat next to him, holding his hand through it all. Stiles was tired; Derek could tell, but he sat there. Derek wished Stiles could speak, wished they could just talk to each other again, but he was still recovering. Derek still wasn’t sure how Stiles’s throat was so tender after not speaking for so long, but that’s what the doctors said.

Even when the doctors give the all clear for him to speak, he’ll still have to take it slow. Derek didn’t really think of it all as a negative. He just felt impatient.

Derek stayed at the Stilinski house to recover. Stiles’s father insisted on it, which really let Derek know that he was alright with Derek.

\---

A couple months passed, and Derek was completely recovered, save for some pain that Deaton was still trying to remedy, but was saying the nerve damage might be permanent.

“Why won’t you let Scott give you the Bite?” Stiles asked with his very raspy voice. They had been practicing very carefully like the doctors told them to. It turned out that the witch placed a small, almost, reaction curse if the obedience curse was lifted. Once Stiles began talking again, the small curse ripped at his throat, but it only worked the one time. Stiles said they had interrupted her from really completing it.

Derek sighed to the question. They haven’t talked about it yet, mostly because Stiles hasn’t spoken enough to ask it.

“I was born a werewolf. With the Bite, there’s an unyielding force that drives each werewolf to their Alpha. It’s a connection in the venom, and of course, it doesn’t control you, but you’re very aware of your Alpha and the instinct to follow is very palpable. I felt that for my mother and father.”

Derek ran a hand through his hair, remembering that feeling and missing it, “Scott is a good person, and a great werewolf. The True Alpha, but I’m just not really comfortable feeling that connection. It-“

“You don’t want to feel what you felt for your parents.” Stiles concluded. Derek didn’t say anything, because it was true. “Derek-“

“Stiles, it’s okay. I know you have a lot to say, but you’ve already talked enough for today. You need to rest.” Derek stopped him, but Stiles tugged on his shirt about to speak again.

“I’m not trying to avoid to conversation,” Derek promised, “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself. I promise we can talk about it later.” Derek put on his reading glasses so they could read a book Stiles picked out.

“I don’t know whether to laugh or kiss you when you wear glasses.” Stiles smirked.

“You’re supposed to be resting, Stilinski.” Derek smirked back, and waited for Stiles to get comfortable again before he began reading.

\---

Derek couldn’t take the pain in his back. It was constant, and now knowing for sure it was permanent. He used to be so strong. He used to be able to protect. He used to be able to take others’ pain away, now he sometimes seeks Scott out to take his pain.

It wasn’t until he cut his foot, and struggled to get up from the floor from his back hurting that he finally gave in to letting Scott give him the Bite. Stiles had to help him up, limp to his bed, and bandage him up. It’s not something Derek’s used to, especially when he knows he doesn’t have to live that way at all.

Derek only wanted Stiles there. Derek wasn’t completely sure how this would go for him. He was born a werewolf. He was a pro at it, but getting the Bite might be different for him.

Scott was more than willing to give the Bite, since he offered, but Derek needed to go over things with Scott. Inform him of the responsibility and the trust of this. Scott knew what that instinct felt like. He had it for Peter, and still feels a little twinge of it when he seeing Peter, but knows it doesn’t control him.

Scott also knows what that instinct of being an Alpha is because he has Liam. Scott is a natural caregiver, but the drive is stronger with Liam. It’s almost paternal. Scott knows these feelings, and would feel them for Derek. Derek advises Scott that he doesn’t want Scott to follow through on those instincts.

Derek can freely deny whatever Scott may ask of him, but the feeling of betrayal would be there, almost strongly. It’s feelings Derek would have to learn to control, but he wanted to make sure Scott didn’t force him to feel that way.

Scott promised to never order Derek to do anything, and to just keep their relationship exactly the same. Scott was not going to follow his instincts to be Alpha to Derek, and Derek was not going to follow his instincts to be a Beta to Scott. Derek was still loyal to Scott, but as a friend, not a Beta.

Derek chose his shoulder to be bitten. It needed to be a meaty place that wouldn’t bleed much. It was very painful, but Derek fought through it. Stiles and Scott both helped in stopping the bleeding, and putting a bandage on it. Stiles took Derek home to await the change over night.

Derek made Stiles go home for fear he might not be in full control when he changes. Stiles tried to protest, but Derek was very scared. If he hurt Stiles, or even killed him, he’d never forgive himself.

The change was more than painful. Derek now felt what every bitten werewolf has felt. Derek never had to feel any of this. He could feel his blood boiling, and his teeth and claws growing. He blacked out through most of it, and when he woke in the morning, the wound on his shoulder was healed, and he felt completely like himself again.

He got dressed, and ran to Stiles’s house, missing the rush of the run. He ran when he was human, but it wasn’t like this. He jumped up onto the roof of the Stilinski house, and crawled into Stiles’s window. Stiles was still asleep.

“Stiles, wake up.” Derek softly coaxed him awake, rubbing his arm.

“Derek?” Stiles shouldn’t be using his voice before his medicine and warm ups.

Derek smiled, “It worked. I’m me again.” He was so happy, and the only thing he wanted to do with his powers was to take away Stiles’s pain. So, he took a hold of Stiles’s hand, and they watched the pain in Stiles’s throat turn black, rushing through his veins, down his arms and into Derek’s.

Stiles visibly looked relieved and relaxed for the first time in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! I really appreciate the support.


End file.
